earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
France
|image1 = France.png|caption1 = French Imperial Tricolor|nation_name = France|capital = Paris|motto = Vive la France!|language = |religion = Catholicism, Fishing, Synism, Birbhism|demonym = French|color = La Marseillaise https://youtu.be/4K1q9Ntcr5g|leader = Barvaux|chancellors = |towns = 45|member_of = Europe|political_system = Constitutional Monarchy|economic_system = Capitalism|largest_city = Nantes|nation = France|oldest_town = Paris|past_leaders = MLGTerra, Someone_better, Caeso, Optimus_Trajan}} France : France is a nation in Europe, formed in the early access on October 28, 2018. Its enemies are German Empire, Austria and Deutschland. : : La France est une nation en Europe, formée dans l'accès précoce le 28 octobre 2018. Ses ennemis sont German Empire, l'Autriche(Austria) et l'Allemagne(Deutschland). Territory : : France's territorial borders are mostly set by the same geographical markers that define modern France- the English Channel to the north, the Atlantic Ocean to the west, and the Pyrenees and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. This area, along with the island of Corsica and Principality of Monaco, comprises ''Metropolitan France. ''French holdings outside Metropolitan France are usually designated either Colonies, which are headed by Colonists, Protectorates, ''or ''Vassals. France currently holds the Maldives as a colony. The Principality of Monaco is a semi-autonomous city-state that was once a part of France but is now independent and ruled by a Prince/Princess. It does not fit into any of the previous categories as despite being an independent country, it is de facto a part of France and under the rule of the French Empire no different to any other French town. Since 2020 the BBK line has delineated the current border. : : Les frontières territoriales de la France sont pour la plupart fixées par les mêmes repères géographiques qui définissent la France moderne : la Manche au nord, l'océan Atlantique à l'ouest, et les Pyrénées et la mer Méditerranée au sud. Cette zone, avec l'île de Corse et la Principauté de Monaco, constitue la France métropolitaine. Les possessions françaises en dehors de la France métropolitaine sont généralement désignées sous le nom de Colonies, qui sont dirigées par des colons, des protectorats ou des vassaux. La France détient actuellement les Maldives en tant que colonie, et les Pays-Bas en tant que vassal. La Principauté de Monaco est une ville-état semi-autonome qui faisait autrefois partie de la France mais qui est maintenant indépendante et dirigée par un(e) Prince(sse). Elle ne rentre dans aucune des catégories précédentes car, bien qu'étant un pays indépendant, elle fait de facto partie de la France et, sous la domination de l'Empire français, elle ne diffère d'aucune autre ville française Depuis 2020 la ligne BBK délimite les frontière actuelle Bruxelles est la ville la plus au Nord Brest est la ville la plus a l'ouest Ariège est la ville la plus au Sud Bern et Zurich sont les villes les plus a l'ouest History France's history can be broken down into five distinct periods. The initial creation by Terra, then the short time James held the nation while election took place, Caeso's first reign, Someone_Better's France, then Caeso's second reign until Caeso stepped down and Optimus_Trajan took the throne. Emperor MLGTerra (10/28/18 - 11/22/2018) Terra was the founder of France. He made the nation during the early access period of TN. Before TN was released Terra began recruiting classic players to join and make towns for France. During the first few days of TN release, Terra helped form and finance many towns such as Lyon, Geneva, Caen, Toures. Terra ruled as a monarch but began to face unrest and calls for democracy. A high council of influential players was put into place to relieve the tension. Additionally, the towns of Bern, Geneva, and Zurich began to prepare to form Switzerland. Placeholder Emperor Caeso First Term (11/22/2018 - 12/22/18) When Terra left he passed the nation down to James and amidst unrest James put together an election. Caeso and GeneralRhombus helped James put together the election. Caeso, GeneralRhombus, Asher, .fter an initial round of voting Caeso and Rhombus were selected as the finalist and Caeso would beat out Rhombus to become the new king. Additionally d uring this time Vwon and Mustache began fighting with 32Gold. Caeso's main goal was to keep France together. Towns from all over France were talking about leaving as it seemed the nation may fall apart. King SB (12/22/18 - 03/22/19) Caeso went to America to create a French colony, leaving SB in charge while he was away. Emperor Caeso Second Term (03/22/19 - 05/10/19) Only 3 months later, Caeso returned from the unsuccessful American colony to France, where leadership was handed back to him by SB. Emperor Trajan (05/10/19 - 01/06/2020) Caeso became busy with personal stuff and so passed on the crown to the then-treasurer Optimus_Trajan, resulting in Trajan becoming the second Emperor of France. During the beginning of Trajan's reign, EarthMC was undergoing great demographic changes as part of the start of the Flooding era . During this period, France experienced a boom as incredible architectural structures such as the Palace of Versailles and Capitolium were constructed. France also experienced incredible economic growth through the renovation of Paris and subsequent creation of the French marketplace, as well as the implementation of a tax to help fund the growing state. In the realm of politics, France began to secure the metropolitan area of France and grew its borders out to the river Rhine, northwest Italy, Switzerland and parts of Belgium and the Netherlands. Beginning with the collapse of the Roman Empire due in part to the French-Spanish ultimatum, France was able to gain a strategic foothold in Italy and eventually recover the city of Lyon, which had previously been occupied under the name Lugdunum. Similarly, following the dissolution of Perpignan, France was able to regain control over much of its Mediterranean border which had been lost for nearly a year,. France saw the formation of the Netherlands, the Principality of Monaco and Southpole. Ice roads were slowly moved underground, and the formation of various, now prominent, towns such as Nice, Bitche, and Beaufort along with further development and reconstruction of other towns such as Saint-Brieuc, Toulouse, Nantes, Montlucon and Monaco occurred. Changes also came to the regional structure, creating independent regions governed by a noble to aid in governing and maintaining France's growing territory. Government France officially is an Empire governed by the current Emperor Optimus_Trajan, however, it functions effectively as a constitutional monarchy with a bicameral legislature. The two houses of parliament are the House of Nobles and the House of Representatives; the House of Nobles is made up of a select group of senior members of France who have earned the trust and respect of the Emperor, while the House of Representatives is reserved for the Mayors of French towns. Each House may introduce new taxes, mandates, budget bills, construction proposals, military reforms, etc., and each house must agree with a simple majority vote in order for any legislation to pass. Each House may also vote to elect new Councillors and Treasurers, though the Emperor selects the candidates to be voted on. The Councillors assist the Emperor in governing France and managing the country's affairs. The Treasurer is in charge of collecting taxes and spending the royal coffers in accordance with Parliamentary proceedings. Transportation France is one of the most developed nations on EarthMC, and its transportation network certainly reflects this fact. It retains by far the largest ice road network on the entire server, boasting multiple interlinked highways which can transport players quickly and easily from town to town, and if need be, as far as South Africa and Eastern Europe. Within its extensive network are over 20 towns, 22 operational stations, and 18 unique ice road lines. The success of France's ice roads is apparent as it enables unparalleled ease of transport, helps to facilitate important exchanges of commerce and allows rapid deployment of French troops throughout France and beyond. Its usefulness has inspired many similar ice road networks across the server and constantly attracts many new players to the nation. Military The French military is known as The Grande Armée and is made up primarily by a militia force of all French citizens, making it a formidably large force. Soldiers of the French Army are required to supply their own arms and equipment, and in battle it is mandatory that each soldier carry a shield with the French Tricolor so that they may be readily identified. Soldiers of the French army are primarily tasked with the defense of the nation, fighting raiders ,and other bandits, and protecting fellow citizens, however ,whenever a conflict arises that requires military action, the French army will be mobilized on the offensive. The current general of The Grande Armée is 32Benja, although king Barvaux as monarch is effectively the Commander-in-Chief. Regions France has 9 regions, each lead by a noble in a regional capital. The classification given to a region depends according to their size, in total amount of claims. Under 300 claims, the region is classed as a 'County' ; under 500 claims, the region is classed as a 'Duchy', and from 500 claims, the region is classed as a 'Grand Duchy'. No precise regional borders are defined : the only case where a precise regional border is existing, is along the limit between two touching cities from different regions. An administrative region exists as long as a Noble nominated by the King of France is a mayor of a city in this region. Without any Noble to guide the region, the region is split between the neighboring ones by an agreement of all the concerned Noble and the King of France. Existing regions are as follows: * The Grand Duchy of Isle-de-France - Emperor Optimus_Trajan - Paris * The Grand Duchy of Provence - Grand Duke cactusinapumpkin - Nimes * The Grand Duchy of Aquitaine - Grand Duke ImperialFishy - Nantes * The Duchy of Alsace-Lorraine - Duke Caeso - Geneva * The Duchy of Anjou - Duke Cragno49 - Angers * The Duchy of Brittany - Duke K_Nikolasson - Saint-Brieuc * The Duchy of Occitania - Duke explodingmelons - Toulouse * The County of Burgundy - Count Vwon - Lyon * The County of Belgium - Count 32Benja - Brussels Tourism France, like its real-life counterpart, is a popular tourist destination for travelers in EarthMC due to its beautiful architecture, charming towns, famous sights, and overall peaceful nature. Many places of interests are clustered in picturesque towns such as Paris or Nice. Some of the most popular tourist attractions are: * Eiffel Tower, Paris * Versailles, Paris * Palace of Savoy, Nice * Cathedral Notre Dame, Paris * Massena Plaza, Nice * Monaco-Ville, Monaco * Beach of Angels, Nice * Brest Cathedral, Brest * Montlucon Town Hall, Montlucon * Nantes Gardens and Cathedral, Nantes * Cathedral Sainte-Reparate, Nice * Cathedral Saint-Brieuc, Saint-Brieuc * Great Tower of Bitche, Bitche * The Citadel Tower, Montlucon * La Capitolium, Toulouse Gallery Towns Category:Nations Category:Europe